High School Daze
by bungeecord
Summary: This story is an adventure through the many sexual high school elements of a 16 year old boy named Sam.
1. Chapter 1 (11-25 18:07:30)

**Who Will I Be?**

I never really thought about my future. What job I would have, what my spouse would be like, or my house, or anything. I kind of thought I would be supporting myself, my _wife_ , the family we made, the great house we live in, and a couple of dogs, maybe cats, we adopted.

High School sucks. I am dealing with so much right now... Homework, family problems, "extra" curriculars, and everything else in life. The main _stress_ right now is **sex** ; and all of the variables that might happen. I think about my sexuality. Am I straight? I think so. Am I bisexual? Possibly. Am I gay? That's what everyone else in this school tells me.

I hang with girls normally. I am not into sports. I sing and act. One of my excuses, if you can even call them that, (saying they are true, not false), is that I hang around the girls so I have options to date. I can get to know them better, and decide who I would like to marry eventually. But there always is that tiny voice in the back of my head saying, "Just experiment a little with the male genitalia. You have nothing to lose."

As many other teenage boys do, I have a slight addiction to porn. Not just any porn, though. _Gay porn._ And I actually _kind of_ like it. I imagine being a top, and/or bottom. I imagine what it feels like to grind against a bulge instead of a camel's toe. I get horny from the thought.

Tomorrow, I am going to ask one of my few _**boy** _friends to help me with figuring myself out, as he is pansexual, and a very horny boy, from what I hear at lunch. And I have to be honest, I can only imagine him dicking me down with his imaginable thick, 6 inch cock: I only imagine of which from the bulge in his sweatpants. As for now, I can only dream of what to ask of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Task**

 _Sam asks his "friend" Abel of a task that will help Sam find out who he truly is. Abel agrees, knowing what Sam will ask of him; but little does Sam know exactly what will be in store for the two of them._

Today is the day I have _kind of_ been waiting for. I am going to ask Abel about something. If all goes well, I can finally see what my life could be in the future, or even right now. I see him in the courtyard, and I start to approach him.

"Hey, Abel," I stuttered. "Can we talk privately? I have to ask you something." "Sure thing!" He proclaimed, and stepped out of his current conversation. We walked under the bleachers, where no one was, so we could have some privacy. "So I was wondering... Could you maybe help me with something? I have been kind of questioning myself lately, and I didn't know who else to talk to," I quietly spoke. "Sure," he immediately said, before I even told him how he could help me. He whispered in my ear, "Come to my house at 3:45, and we can answer that question there."

It was 8:15 by the time we communicated. That only meant a _short_ amount of time that consisted of seven hours and 30 minutes.

I arrived at his house, at around 3:48 in the afternoon. He welcomed me inside, and we quickly went straight to his bed room. I closed the door behind me, and suddenly, I see a 220 pound Hispanic man charging at me, tackling me onto the queen-sized bed he had. My dick twitched. "Woah, man, what was that for," I said as I quickly sat up. "I know what you want," he said. "I can see it in your eyes... and your pants." I nervously covered up my clothed semi-hard cock.

I leaned in and made out with his wide, chapped lips. I was grinding on him while making out until he flipped my body with his muscles, and started grinding on me. I took his shirt off, and started to suck on his nipples, making sure I arouse him enough so he doesn't regret anything. He does the same, gliding my shirt over my head, but then guiding my lips back to his. He sucked on my tongue a little, but I quickly rejected that, and went back to sloppily making out. He pulled my pants down, and the front of my underwear, and started to stroke my thin, 5-inch cock. I decided to treat him to the same thing, because clearly I knew he would like it.

After about 2 minutes of jerking, I decided I was brave enough to use my lips for something else. I got onto my knees in front of his cock, held the base, and took this tip of his thick, 7-inch dick into my mouth and started sucking away. I practiced before on a few markers, and fingers of my own. I deepthroated his dick for a little bit, until he said moaned hardly, and a warm, salty substance coated the back of my throat. I made sure to swallow every last drop.

Next, he decided to repay me by sucking mine the same way I did his, but I did not last nearly as long as he did. After I climaxed, I asked if he wanted to fuck me. He grabbed a condom and a bottle of lotion, but he also did something I wasn't expecting. He started eating my ass. Licking all up and down the crack, circling around my hole, and then I felt not one, not two, but four fingers shove into my tight virgin hole. He then squirted lotion all over my opening, and went into position. He slid his condom on. My legs were almost over my head, when I felt a warm head peek through the opening of my asshole.


End file.
